O'Connell's hair
by Aries of Attitude
Summary: My take on how O'Connell from zoids chaotic got his weird hair!! PLZ R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N ~ Hello everyone!!! I know I haven't finished my other story yet but I had to write this!! If you notice that my spacing is bad please don't tell me because I' am trying to get it fixed. The three other little kids in this story are none other than the younger versions of my two best friends and me!! I'll point out each of us as I go along and let me warn you that all three of us were a "little" weird when we were little. Now that that's over on with the story!!!

~ Okay everyone that watches zoids chaotic century knows who O'Connell is but if not he's the guy with the blue hair that always follows around Cp Herman. I' am also think that everyone will agree with me when I say that he's got some messed up hair!!! I mean come on it's blue for one thing and for another it's always got a giant cowlick in it!!! This is my take on how he got his messed up hair!!~

~ A four year old O'Connell is sitting in his PreK class finger painting and humming quietly to himself. He has normal brown hair with nothing even remotely abnormal about it yet. Though little did he know that a small blonde disaster was coming rapidly closer to him.

"AMBER!" A little girl with long blonde hair and huge blue eyes screeched (This is the 4 yr old version of my friend Jessie) "AMBER!" Jessie yelled again to a little girl with long brown hair that is tied back into a very messy braid with even bigger blue eyes. "I heard you Jessie." Amber muttered angrily under her breath. "AMBER!" "DO YOU HEAR ME, I HAVE THE PAINT FOR THE PICTURE!" Jessie screamed again holding the can of blue paint above her head. "OKAY I HEAR YOU JUST STOP SCREAMING AT ME!!!!" Amber yelled. "I like video games." A little boy with blonde hair behind Amber chimed. (A/N ~ This is the 4 yr old version of my friend Adam) "We know Adam" Amber said sighing. "You don't know why I like video games." Adam said crossing his arm across his stomach. "Why do you like video games Adam?" Jessie said all of a sudden standing in front of them without the paint. "Where is the paint" Amber said. "Hmmm....I know I had it a second ago" Jessie said. "WHAAA THAT GIRL DROPPED PAINT ON ME!!!" O'Connell cried covered in paint and pointing at Jessie. Adam and Amber turned to look at Jessie who's simple response was "opps"

A/N ~ Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know there wasn't much of O'Connell in this chapter but there will be in the second chapter! The next chapter will be how he got his giant cowlick but I'am not writing unless I get at least 10 reviews so if you want me to continue PLZ R&R!!


	2. ch2

A/N ~ Hello everyone!! Well I asked for at least ten reviews and you guys definitely did your part!! So here's your second chapter but I have some of your questions to answer first. Okay the first one is from Shiro Amayagi , who asked me why I' am so evil to O'Connell. I really like him ( not as much as my friend Jessie) I just torment him because he's so easy to pick on!! ^.^ Okay moving on I have two questions from Silly Leo. They are why does Adam like video games and why is Jessie so clumsy. To answer simply , I have never figured that out. Well I guess here's your next chapter!!!

Disclaimer ~ I don't own zoids do you have to rub it in?

~ Well several years have passed since the paint incident and O'Connell, Amber (me),Jessie (Best friend), Adam (Best guy friend) had all turned eight. Nothing had really changed except that O'Connell's hair was still blue and even though he didn't mind talking to or playing with Jessie, Amber and Adam he was still kind of scared of them Jessie more than any because she was loud and dumped a can of paint on his head (duh) Amber because she was kind of hyper and had a very evil sense of humor and Adam......well he actually kind of liked Adam it was just the two girls he was nervous around. Our story takes place those years ago during the summer at Jessie's house. The four of them were over there to play and Jessie was giving them a tour. 

Jessie: OKAY EVERYONE NOW WE ARE GOING UPSTAIRS!!!

O'Connell: Wow this is a big house!!

Amber: I've seen it before.

Adam: Yea it is pretty big.

Jessie: I GUESS IT'S BIG!! IT'S THE BIGGEST HOUSE I'VE EVER LIVED IN!!

Adam: Where are the video games?

Jessie : IN MY BROTHER'S ROOM!! HAVE FUN!!

Adam:*leaves*

O'Connell: I think I'll go too.

Amber: Oh no you don't your staying with us *drags him*

Jessie: YEA DON'T YOU LIKE US?

Amber: If I have to suffer through this tour than you do too!

O'Connell: if you say so

Jessie: OUR LAST STOP IS MY MOM'S BATHROOM WITH ALL HER BEAUTY PRODUCTS!!

Amber: What are we going to do now? 

Jessie: I DON'T KNOW!!

O'Connell: Me either

Amber: I know!! We can play hair salon!! I'll be the hair stylist, Jessie is my assistant and O'Connell is the customer!! 

Jessie: THAT SOUNDS FUN!!

O'Connell: I don't know....

Jessie and Amber: JUST SIT DOWN

O'Connell: *sits down*

Amber: Go get the conditioner

Jessie: WHAT BOTTLE IS IT IN?

Amber: A blue one.

Jessie:*looks at two blue bottles and takes one that reads "rubber cement"*

Amber:*pours it in his hair and combs his hair to one side and then notices that she can't comb it back so just leaves it that way*

O'Connell: *looks into a mirror and runs away crying*

Jessie: I THOUGHT IT LOOKED NICE 

Amber: Me too

Adam: I just beat level 3

Amber: Hey Adam your our next customer!! *smiles evilly*

A/N ~ How did you like it? this is the last chapter but I think I'll write a hair fic about Herman dedicated to Sick Little Friend after I' am done with my other one thanks Sick Little Friend!!


End file.
